Perfect
by withhissong
Summary: "I-I'm gay." In that instant, everything changes. T for slash, NoCo.
1. 1: Breathe

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a NoCo story, and it will be written entirely in Noah's POV. So, please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Deep breaths.

I'm not gonna back out.

Not tonight.

More deep breaths.

I can't back out.

They have to know.

He had it easy.

His parents aren't religious freaks.

Unlike me.

One more deep breath.

I walk out of my bedroom, my heart beating with each step toward the living room.

The walk was never this long.

Finally, I reach the living room, and I take one last breath.

"Mom? Dad?" I say with uncertainty.

My mother looks up from her book. "Yes Noah?"

I sigh. "Look, I… have something to tell you."

A long pause.

My father looks at me expectantly. "Well?"

I'm not gonna back out.

"I-I'm gay."

In that instant, everything changes.

My dad rises from his chair, and charges across the room toward me.

My face stings from the slap.

My mother bursts into tears. "Oh dear Lord, why our son?" she cries.

My father's face is the color of beets as he yells at me about how it's not what the Bible says.

"REPENT YOUR SIN!" he tells me. "OR YOU'LL BURN IN HELL!"

I keep my face clear of emotion, I can't show him how scared I am.

"No."

His face turns redder. (I'm not even sure that's possible.) He slaps me once more before he shouts, "LEAVE!"

His words take me by surprise.

"I SAID LEAVE OUR HOUSE NOW!"

Turning my back on them, with only the clothes on my back, I head toward the front door.

It's a struggle to keep my face emotionless.

Once I'm outside, walking away, a voice calls to me. "Noah?"

I look back, and there's my mother standing in the doorway, holding my wallet, my phone, and one set of clothes.

I take them warily. "Why don't you just repent? We can ask Pastor Morris to help you." She begs tearfully.

"I can't change who I am."

Now it's near impossible to keep my emotions hidden.

My mother sighs. "You know I don't know how to tell your brothers and sisters that you've turned your back on God."

The words are harsher than the slap. "Goodbye, mom." I say, running off into the night.

I go to the only place that feels like home anymore.

When I knock on the door, a gap-toothed boy answers. "Noah, what are you doing here?" He asks in shock

The emotions take over, something that almost never happens. "Cody." I say, before rushing into an embrace.

"I'm assuming you need a place to stay?"

I nod, unable to speak.

He leads me into his room, and he holds me while I try to stop crying. (Yes, I'm crying. Big shocker, huh?)

Somehow, I'm able to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? Sorry Noah is OOC, but don't worry, Sarcastic Noah will be back next chapter. Please review! :D**


	2. 2: Aftermath

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Here's chapter 2 of Perfect, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own any of the characters in this fic. However, I do own Total Drama Jungle. xD**

I wake up the next day to find Cody gone.

I worry for a minute.

Then, I laugh at myself.

_He's allowed to go to another room in his house, _I think.

I sit up and look at the time. 10:02 a.m.

The date says Sunday, July 11, 2010.

I have never been allowed to sleep in this late on Sundays.

I'm always forced to go to church, or else "You'll burn in hell!"

Yeah, right. Too late.

My thoughts are interrupted by Cody opening the door. He sits next to me quietly.

Silence.

I speak. "You wanna know what happened, don't you?"

"…yeah."

I sigh. "Well, I came out to my parents."

Cody looks at me, concern in his eyes.

"It didn't go too well, did it?"

"Oh, they were totally fine with it." I respond with my usual sarcasm. "That's why I got slapped across the face and kicked out."

I get a stunned look. "Wait, they kicked you out? With nothing?"

"My mom gave me one set of clothes, along with my phone and wallet." I say. "One set. Because that's gonna help me." I snort, rolling my eyes. "Especially when she's telling me all about how she has no clue how to tell my dear siblings I'm gay."

"I'll talk to my parents. You can stay here for a while."

"And clothes? After the one outfit I have, I'm not planning on running around naked."

Cody blushes. "You can borrow some of mine, for now."

I sigh again. "I feel bad."

"Why?"

"I don't want to mooch off your family. I mean, you just moved here."

He looks me in the eyes. "It's all right. Where else are you gonna go?" He smiles. "Besides, my parents love you."

"I guess."

He pats my hand, and stands up. "You should get changed."

Cody starts to leave the room.

"You know, you don't _have_ to leave when I'm changing." I point out while raising my eyebrows.

He blushes again, then closes the door.

It's been 4 years since the last Total Drama I was forced to be on. (Thank God.) Chris forced 22 new people on a new season called Total Drama Jungle. A jungle? How original.

I went to college, and got a degree in psychology, whilst Cody went to the same college, and got a degree in education.

College was when we started going out.

We only went out for a couple of months.

When we both graduated, I broke up with him because the distance was too far apart. I mean, we lived in completely different parts of the country.

That was one of the hardest things I've ever done.

Then, not long ago, his family moved here.

Somehow, he forgave me, and we resumed our relationship.

Of course, we kept it a secret from everyone except Cody's parents, and Gwen.

Only because Cody's still close friends with her.

(I've tried to be friends with her, but unlike Cody, she hasn't forgiven me.)

She married Trent after he forgave her for falling for Duncan.

Because he turned out so well.

Duncan was currently in prison for attempted murder, and many other charges.

Courtney, though unwillingly, is his lawyer.

I still talk to Eva, and Izzy married Ezekiel, of all people.

DJ and Bridgette are together after the highly-publicized scandal between her and Geoff, when he cheated on her with 5 other women.

And surprisingly, Beth became a model with, unsurprisingly, Lindsay.

I pause, wondering why I was listing what all the Total Drama people were doing post-show.

Anyway.

Cody and I both lived with our parents until we could buy a place of our own. (I simply told my parents that we were rooming together.)

Cody could get some work as a substitute teacher, but not much. I was having trouble finding work.

Turns out, psychologists weren't in high demand, after all.

And I can't even be a cashier.

All my interviewers said I was "too sarcastic and lazy."

I'm _never _sarcastic.

I stop my thoughts, and get changed quickly, then go downstairs.

When I reach the kitchen, Cody's making breakfast. In a frilly apron.

I struggle to hold back my laughter, as Cody turns around.

"You don't like it?"

"It's very attractive. Now explain to me why you're wearing _that_." I laugh.

"I got stuff all over me. This was the only one I could find." He gestures to the large, wet stain on the apron.

"That doesn't change the fact that you look like a dork in it." I joke.

He laughs. "I'm sorry it's not manly enough for you, Noah."

"Maybe you should get a manlier one."

"When we get a house." He kisses my forehead. "Now eat."

The pancakes Cody made are five million times better than anything Chef could have made.

"Well?" He looks at me expectantly.

"They're perfect. Now I have to leave."

"You do? Where?"

"I gotta find a job. House don't buy themselves, you know." I stand up.

Cody hugs me before I leave, and I set off.

A few minutes later, I realize I don't have a car.

Laughing at my Lindsay moment, he gives me the keys to one of his cars. (He has two. He really is spoiled.)

As I drive around town, I take in the morning.

Cody and I, together.

He makes breakfast, and we hug goodbye before I leave for the day.

It's amazing.

Who knows!

Maybe we'll get married!

Sadly, I doubt it'll work that way.

* * *

**A/N: R&R! Thanks again for all the alerts, reviews, and favorites!**


End file.
